


Midnight Mumbles

by Bakers_street_bitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Shameless, after season 4, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakers_street_bitch/pseuds/Bakers_street_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Mumbles

Mickey sat in bed twirling a cigarette between his fingers looking at the ceiling, in bed with Ian. If someone would've said two years ago that he would become Ian's lover he would of bloodied them on the spot, but here he is in the same bed as him being all domestic. It was the best thing Mickey had ever felt. "Ian" he whispered Ian just continued sleeping chest rising and falling the things Mickey was about to say to Ian he could never say to his conscious body. "Ian...fuck man I don't know what you've done to me all I wanted is was for you to be my fuck buddy and now I just want you for me. When you're with those other guys I got so jealous because like I know you can do better than me I'm just a horrible person I've hurt you so much in the past I fucked you over more times than I can count, from now on I'll be different I'll be better I'll talk to you, I'll listen to you, I will solve our problems instead of just ignoring them, when you are sick again I will care for you and I will never leave because fuck man you're the best thing that is ever happened to me throughout all this Southside shit your dopey read headed smile makes me happy every day." Ian was awake by now but Mickey thought he was still asleep he continued talking "I don't give a fuck what happens all I know is I want to be with you always I never want you to leave again....I will never let you leave again"Mickey stopped "I won't" Ian said in a soft voice Mickey knew he was fucked now "I knew you liked me but not all that shit, you don't have to say it back but I love you so fucking much" Ian was looking into Mickeys glassy eyes and stroking Mickey's arm "I..I.. love you too Gallagher" "I know you do" Ian said with a smile. Mickey flashed the brightest smile Ian could ever have seen. "let's sleep" Ian said as he buried his head Mickeys shoulder "good night I love you" Ian said "I love you too" Mickey said quietly that night Mickey fell asleep in Ian's arms feeling safer than he's ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar still sucks so yea


End file.
